Dark Cave
mod 2}}|0=31|1=45}}- |23|0|1|2|3|4|5|6=Night|7|8|9|10|11|12=Morning|13|14|15|16|17|18=Day|19|20|21|22=Evening}}.png |image_size=256 |location_name=Dark Cave |japanese_name=くらやみのほらあな |translated_name=Dark Cave |mapdesc=A dark, difficult-to-navigate tunnel that runs beneath the Johto region. |type=cave |location= east of Violet City, south of Blackthorn City, north of |region=Johto |map=Johto Dark Cave Map.png |generation= , }} Dark Cave (Japanese: くらやみのほらあな Dark Cave) is a single-level cave located in eastern Johto. Though it is not necessary to enter the cave to complete the storyline, Dark Cave is the only place in the Generation II games to capture and . As its name implies, is required to illuminate the cave. The cave is unique in that the cave is separated into two parts, yet the cave does not change floors between the two areas. Geography Blackthorn side The northernmost point in the cave is at the entrance leading to and from just south of Blackthorn City. The path of the cave makes a 90-degree turn to the right before proceeding south for a short distance to the first of two underground ponds in the cave. Trainers can directly south to reach a Revive, to the southwest then to the north to reach a man who hands out the BlackGlasses, or to the southwest to make landfall near . West of TM13, the path from the BlackGlasses man merges with the TM13 path as it turns south and enters the southern portion of Dark Cave. Ledges on this side prevent access to Blackthorn City from the south via Dark Cave. Violet side Immediately after emerging from the north half, the path comes to the second of two ponds. Trainers can Surf to the west from this point to snag a and reach , or, if a Pokémon knows , they can also Surf to the south and dispose of a series of rocks as they head north and find a hidden Elixir and then eastward toward a Hyper Potion. Near the item, the path of the cave turns south, passing a Full Heal and a Dire Hit (in only) before reaching its southernmost point at . In Generation IV, some of the rocks that can be broken with Rock Smash have been replaced with boulders that require to be moved. Items Violet City side ) (hidden)|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|display=Elixer}} (requires )|C=yes}} entrance (requires )|HG=yes|SS=yes}} entrance in the northeast corner (requires )|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes}} )|HG=yes|SS=yes}} |G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes}} }} )|HG=yes|SS=yes}} ) (hidden) |HG=yes|SS=yes}} entrance (requires )|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes}} Blackthorn City side }} (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes}} )|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes}} )|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} )|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes|display=BlackGlasses}} ) (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes}} ) (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes}} Rock Smash |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} Pokémon Generation II Violet City side |all= |type1=Normal}} Blackthorn City side Generation IV Violet City side |all= |type1=Normal}} Blackthorn City side Layout Preview HGSS Dark Cave-Route 31-Morning.png|Route 31, Morning (Dunsparce) HGSS Dark Cave-Route 31-Day.png|Route 31, Day/Evening (Dunsparce) HGSS Dark Cave-Route 31-Night.png|Route 31, Night (Dunsparce) HGSS Dark Cave-Route 45-Morning.png|Route 45, Morning (Wobbuffet) HGSS Dark Cave-Route 45-Day.png|Route 45, Day/Evening (Wobbuffet) HGSS Dark Cave-Route 45-Night.png|Route 45, Night (Wobbuffet) Walking Pokémon effects When interacting with walking Pokémon in , the Pokémon may occasionally show an altered mood specific to this location. * Pokémon become happy that it's become a bit cold. *Non- walking Pokémon become angry that they feel a bit cold and sometimes bump into the player. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=黑暗穴 |zh_cmn=黑暗穴 |nl=Duistere Grot |fr=Antre Noir Antre Noire |de=Dunkelhöhle |it=Grotta Scura |ko=어둠의 동굴 Eodum-yi Donggul |es=Cueva Oscura }} References *Psypoke Psydex - Pokémon catch rates Category:Johto locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Caves Category:Routes de:Dunkelhöhle es:Cueva Oscura fr:Antre Noir it:Grotta Scura ja:くらやみのほらあな zh:黑暗穴